List of Functions
The following is a list of built-in functions, adapted from the help file: V1 V2 V3 Function Y Y Y ABS(number) n n Y ACOS(value) Y Y Y ASC(string) n n Y ASIN(value) Y Y Y ATAN(number) Y Y Y ATAN(numerator, denominator) n Y Y BGCHK(layer) n n Y BGGET(parameter, parameter, parameterparameter) Y Y Y [(Function)|BGMCHK([track number)]] n Y n BGMGETV(track number, variable number) n n Y BGMVAR(parameter, parameter) n n Y BGVAR(parameter, parameter) n Y n BTRIG() Y Y Y [(Function)|BUTTON([mode)]] n n Y BUTTON(parameter, parameter) n n Y CAL(parameter) n n Y CEIL(number) n n Y CHKCALL(parameter) Y Y Y CHKCHR(x coordinate, y coordinate) n n Y CHKFILE(filename string) n n Y CHKLABEL(parameter) n n Y CHKVAR(parameter) Y Y Y CHR$(number) Y Y Y COS(radian value) n n Y COSH(radian value) Y Y Y DEG(number) n n Y EXP() Y Y Y EXP(number) Y Y Y FLOOR(number) n n Y FORMAT$(string, numbernumber...) Y Y Y GSPOIT(x,y) n n Y GYROA OUT pitch,roll,yaw n n Y GYROV OUT pitch,roll,yaw Y Y Y [(Function)|HEX$(number[, digits)]] Y Y n ICONCHK() Y Y Y INKEY$() n Y Y INSTR(count, string, search target string) n Y Y LEFT$(string, character count) Y Y Y LEN(string) n n Y LOAD(TXT filename) Y Y Y LOG(number) n n Y LOG(parameter, parameter) n n Y MAX(array) n n Y MAX(parameterparameter... n n Y MICDATA(parameter) n n Y MICPOS n n Y MICSIZE Y Y Y MID$(string, initial position, character count) n n Y MIN(array) n n Y MIN(parameterparameter... n n Y MPGET(parameter, parameter) n n Y MPNAME$(parameter) n n Y MPSTAT(parameter) Y Y Y PI() n n Y POP(parameter) n Y Y POW(base, exponent) n n Y PRGGET n n Y PRGNAME$(parameter) n n Y PRGSIZE(parameter) n n Y PRGSLOT(slot number) Y Y Y RAD(number) n n Y RGB(alpha, red, green, blue) n Y Y RIGHT$(string, character count) Y Y Y RND(value) n n Y RND(parameter, parameter) n n Y RNDF(parameter) n n Y ROUND(number) Y Y Y SGN(numerical value) n n Y SHIFT(parameter) Y Y Y SIN(radian value) n n Y SINH(radian value) Y Y Y SPCHK(control number) n n Y SPCOLOR(parameter) n Y n SPGETV(control number, variable number) n Y n SPHIT(control numberinitially determined control number) n n Y SPHITRC() n n Y SPHITRC(parameter, parameter, parameter[parameter, parameter, parameter]) n n Y SPHITRC(parameter, parameter, parameter, parameter[parameter, parameter, parameter]) n Y n SPHITRC(control number, x, y, w, hdisplacement x, displacement y) n n Y SPHITSP(parameter) n Y Y SPHITSP(control number, control number of other user) n n Y SPROT(parameter) n n Y SPVAR(sprite number, variable number) Y Y Y SQR(number) Y Y Y STR$(number) n n Y STR$(parameter, parameter) n n Y SUBST$(string, start point, replacement string) n Y Y SUBST$(string, start point, character number, replacement string) n J Y TALKCHK() Y Y Y TAN(radian value) n n Y TANH(radian value) Y Y Y VAL(string) n n Y VAR(parameter) The first three columns indicate whether the command is implemented in the corresponding version of SmileBasic: "Y" indicates the command is implemented, "n" indicates it is not, "J" indicates the command works in the Japanese release of Petit Computer, but not for the North American release. Category:Resources Category:System Guides Category:Guide Lists Category:Functions